Attention to quality of life, optimal rehabilitation and psychosocial function has become an increasingly important concern in supportive care of patients with cancer at all stages of disease. Behavioral factors are being identified which impact upon cancer detection and control. There remains, however, a major need to make the most recent research findings available to professionals caring for cancer patients, and to plan a research agenda in those areas of cancer care. This proposal addresses that need in cancer, in keeping with the national priority of The National Institutes of Health on medical rehabilitation. This proposal requests support for an international symposium to provide an update on the present state of research and future directions in this area of cancer. The symposium is planned for October 10-12, 1991, cosponsored by the Psychiatry Service, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, the European School of Oncology and the International Psychooncology Society. To be held at Memorial Sloan-Kettering, and presented by an outstanding faculty, its audience will be 300 to 400 professionals working in oncology (physicians, nurses, social workers, mental health professionals, clergy and volunteers). This symposium will update research which has occurred since the conference held in 1987. A syllabus is provided each participant. The educational objective is to assure participants 1) know the psychological and behavioral factors in cancer risk and detection and their management; 2) identify and treat the common psychological and psychiatric problems associated with the major treatment modalities in cancer; 3) learn the indications for and use of psychotherapeutic, behavioral and psychopharmacologic, rehabilitative interventions in cancer; 4) learn the management of special problems: pain, nausea, vomiting, anxiety, depression, sexual dysfunction, insomnia and the issues in special groups (children, elderly); understand health care delivery issues (ethics, palliation, rehabilitation) and their management; be aware of newly emerging clinical problems and new research areas.